Naruto the shinobi shinigami
by deathmachine2
Summary: Naruto bleach crossover Naruto comes back from his sage training and he finds trouble he tries to help but things go bad then naruto has one last fight before he goes to the bleach world. no pairings yet but if i do no yaoi or yuri small edit in chap 1
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story won't be grate but I'm trying my best because I love Naruto and Bleach crossovers but I can hardly find any that I truly just love. But I'm not really good at starting fics so I might have a bit of trouble and it might not look that good but please stick with the fic and review as I would like to improve my writing skills. I don't care how mean you are just review. I myself think that the way I begin this is bad and it doesn't make much sense but it's the best I can come up with and it would sort of work the way I want it to so that my future plans would play out. But this is all pointless talk right now as you came here to read a story but I just tend to talk or write or whatever anyway I have to get to the story before I bore you to death. Disclaimer: god I hate these but I have a feeling that with my luck I wouldn't get away with not saying that I don't own Naruto or bleach or any other anime video game or references I use in this story actually I probably could get away with not saying that I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME VIDEO GAMES OR REFERENCES IN THE STORY as not many people read my stories but I'll say it anyway I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, OR ANY OTHER ANIME VIDEO GAMES OR REFERENCES THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS. There now you can't say anything you lawyers. Okay anyway I'm staring the fic now as this note is way too long. Oh by the way I tend to just assume that you people understand the series and if there is something that you don't understand just ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood and stared directly across from him there stood Tobi or as Naruto now knew Madara Uchiha. Let's review what and how exactly we got here. When Naruto learned how to use the sage chakra he returned but what he returned to shocked him. The village was in chaos the akatsuki was attacking and ninja where dying on the ground having been no match for the akatsuki. After hearing several explosions and screams Naruto ran to the Hokage tower and what he saw shocked him to the core Sakura lay bleeding on the ground Sai was trying to stand while covered in stab wounds and bruise. Yamato was trying to fight a very large man with orange hair and a man that had very sharp teeth and carried Zabuzas sword. Kakashi himself was trying and sadly failing to protect the council elders from Sasuke. Danzo lay bleeding to death on the ground and Koharu and Homura where trying to stop the bleeding of several wounds on them. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all were trying to stand and failing after taking a beating by a large man with six rings in his eyes. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji lay defeated at a fat mans feet who also had odd eyes with the six rings. Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Gai all were trying to fight a man that was apparently blind as his eyes were destroyed and were sadly losing badly. They continued to fight before they to fell to the man in front of them bleeding and bruised. Lastly a woman with the odd eyes, a man that had spiky hair and the odd eyes, there was another man who had these eyes that had hair that stood in a similar way that Kakashis does were fighting Tsunade, Shizune, and the heads of all the clans as well as all the high ranking ninja including Ibiki, Anko, Genma and the anbu forces. Also working with the ninja with weird eyes was a woman with blue hair that could apparently turn into paper. Naruto easily found a connection between them as they all had orange hair the ring eyes and had odd piercings covering their heads. It took no more than a few seconds to realize that this was Pain, this 

was who killed Jiraiya this was who killed the pervy sage rage began to boil inside of Naruto. Naruto looked around and noticed that there was another man there he had black hair and also had the weird eyes. When he noticed that Iruka lay on the ground too also bleeding he was inches from snapping. When finally he looked back at Sasuke who had just knocked Kakashi to the ground with a powerful swipe of his sword it finally snapped and he screamed in rage.

"SASUKE what the hell are you doing why are you here why are the akatsuki here why are you helping them Sasuke answer me!" Naruto screamed causing the fighting to stop and stopping Sasuke from his advance on the two elders who were preparing themselves to fight if they had too.

"Loser I heard that you had left to train what are you doing here?" Questioned Sasuke as he slowly turned around to look at Naruto.

"I'm here because I finished my training now answer my damn question!" Naruto answered angrily.

"I'm here to get revenge by killing the village elders and anyone who gets in my way. Are you going to get in my way Naruto?" Sasuke said as he finally gave Naruto his full attention.

"You will not kill the kyuubi container." The man with the weird eyes and black hair said to Sasuke.

"Fine." Was Sasukes short answer. He agreed so easily as he didn't want to kill Naruto anyway. As Sasuke and the man continued to stare at each other Naruto noticed that Tsunade and Shizune were fading, and the rest of his friends weren't moving even slightly. Naruto didn't want to believe it but his friends they were all…… dead. They all died because of Sasuke because of the akatsuki finally it was too much for Naruto and he snapped red chakra started boiling off of him forming one tail of blood red chakra.

"You think that you can beat us with the demons chakra, you're a fool." The Pains said as one to Naruto as they noticed the chakra forming. Sasuke recognized the chakra he would never forget the time at the valley of the end and how terrifying it was to face that demonic chakra. As Naruto's rage increased the tail split into two then three and Naruto started screaming in agony as a fourth tail started to form by now almost everyone was terrified by the pure power coming off of Naruto. Naruto started bleeding from every pore on his body and his skin started burning off. Now Naruto was truly shocked he still felt full control even after going to four tails.

'Was this what Itachi meant when he said he would give me some of his power?' Naruto wondered as he thought about how he could still have full control while using this much demonic chakra. Deciding to see how far he could go Naruto willed a fifth tail out causing himself more pain. But he didn't stop there he forced out a sixth and seventh tail out too terrifying even pain with the feeling of pure power and Naruto charged and with a huge flash of red the fight began and after awhile of running around blowing things up and throwing around his foes Naruto finished off Pain, Konan, and all of 

Sasukes teammates leaving only Sasuke beaten and near dead before the chakra disappeared and Naruto walked over to Sasuke. And then bent over and began talking to Sasuke.

"Sasuke there was three more people in the akatsuki where are they." Naruto asked he didn't mean to go as far as he did he knew that those wounds would kill Sasuke he was smart enough to realize that. Sasuke was quiet for a second before he told Naruto the location of the hideout that Tobi would be at.

"Naruto the man in the orange mask his real name is Madara Uchiha he's on a completely different level than you I don't think that you're capable of winning against him. He's stronger than anyone I've ever seen before Naruto be careful if you fight him." Sasuke said.

"Why do you care about me enough to warn me about this why did you tell me this you didn't have to?" Naruto questioned but he got no response as Sasukes eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Suddenly a ninja with a Suna headband came running through he looked injured.

"Suna has been attacked by giant tailed demons the Kazekage and most of the Suna ninja died trying to slow them down but the demons are heading this way!" Screamed the terrified ninja. Naruto stood as he completely healed before he started walking to the entrance of the leaf village.

"Where are you going?" asked one of the elders as he continued on his walk to the entrance of the village.

"I'm going to find the rest of the akatsuki and kill them then I'm going to stop those demons before they cause any more damage." Naruto answered as he kept walking.

"You won't survive there's no way you can come back alive." said one of the few living ninja.

"They took everything from me my friends the closest thing I had to a family they took hundreds of lives they took my best friends I have nothing left to come back to I have no reason to live I will not let the akatsuki cause anymore damage though it will all end today I don't care if I die the akatsuki will fall!" Naruto shouted as he started running to the location of the akatsukis hideout. When he finally got there he saw Zetsu and Kisami a plantlike guy and a fishlike guy. As Naruto entered they were about to say something when Naruto went seven tails instantly and attacked both of them killing Zetsu and leaving Kisami a bloody mess but Kisami was still alive but just barely. Naruto walked up to him and angrily yanked up his head before questioning him.

"Where is Madara? TELL ME!" Naruto screamed yanking Kisami's close to his own head to hear what he had to say.

"Ughhh he's with the demons controlling them and leading them to the leaf village." Kisami barely answered and once Naruto processed the answer he took Kisami's head and smashed it into the ground hard enough to send brain, bone, eye, and blood flying everywhere. And with Kisami dead he walked off to the entrance before charging to where Madara was. Soon Naruto heard the loud demons and saw them in the distance and charged at high speeds towards there and soon he found himself 

standing in front of the demons and soon they stopped as Madara came down and stared at Naruto. Now we are back to where we started.

"Madara Uchiha." Naruto said calmly glaring directly at Madara.

"Yes that's me what do you want brat." Madara said emotionlessly completely different than he was during their first meeting. And with the short answer from him Naruto instantly dropped to all fours and went seven tails. In a few seconds he was already attacking Madara who was shocked to see him control the fox's chakra so well. After a few minutes of fighting in which the demons behind Madara hadn't moved even slightly Naruto realized that Madara was just going to keep dodging all of his attacks so he took it to the next level and used eight tails to get faster but this proved pointless as now he just kept disappearing when Naruto would hit him. Growling in frustration Naruto stopped attacking but kept his guard up he needed to think of a way to actually hit Madara. Naruto went over all of the facts that he knew about Madara.

'Okay he's an Uchiha so he has the Sharingan and those give you all of those weird special abilities but how do I stop him using this information. Damnit I wish I had someone who could help me figure this out but this bastard killed all of my friends everyone who could help me it's all his fault. He needs to die before he can cause anymore damage but how how do I kill him damnit what do I do.' Naruto thought as he attempted to come up with a plan to win.

'Maybe if I'm fast enough then I might be able to stab him in his eye then he won't be able to use those jutsu anymore yes that will probably work but I need to use all of the power I can.' Thought Naruto as he got ready by willing a ninth and final tail out nearly destroying himself in the process. After that Naruto the shadow clone jutsu but he hid the clone in time so that Madara couldn't see it. And as soon as the clone got into position he ran at the full kyuubi chakra speed towards Madara rushing him with as many attacks as possible getting all of his attention. As soon as he was sure that Madara wasn't prepared for it the Naruto clone threw a kunai straight into Madara's eye causing him to scream out now that he was incapable of using that jutsu anymore he tore him to shreds. Now as he watched Madara fall to the ground dead he smiled as he silently thanked Itachi Uchiha for giving him the power to win but now the demons where rampaging no longer controlled by Madara. Naruto slowly turned to them before creating his sage chakra and focusing all of it to one point in his hand creating an ultimate rasengan even though he didn't know of its existence. And after that Naruto's tails of demonic chakra disappeared and the rasengan got even stronger and larger before it reached a huge size then suddenly it shrunk to a normal sized rasengan that shined a purple with red tingeing the outside of it and he slowly walked forward towards demons and then he stared closely at them before he charged with a scream and hit the demon closest to him before the chakra exploded destroying the demons and as he started feeling the cold grasp of death he suddenly fell into a darkness where he fell asleep where he wouldn't wake up. This was the price he paid for all of the power he gained because of the demon the demon the chakra was too much so he was put into an eternal rest. The explosion of chakra had sent him to a different world or dimension however you chose to look at it. From the chakra stress on his body he shouldn't have been able to wake up before he dies in five years. But then again Naruto usually defied logic and in two years he woke because of a very powerful burst of energy of that was sort of 

familiar. But when Naruto tried to think of why he was here he couldn't remember anything besides being a ninja, his name, and that he wasn't where he was supposed to be, he just by instinct knew that this wasn't his home but for right now he had to figure out why some blonde guy wearing a weird hat was standing over him staring at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I could continue to write the chapter but I feel like ending here. I don't have much to say but read and review. Okay I edited my chapter to give Naruto I bit of a harder time. It's very small and I only changed the fact at the end that he knows his name not his jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I'm writing this next chap right after I finished the first one well not right after but I waited to see how people liked it but I must say Holy shit I didn't expect that much attention at once for my little story. It's doing way better than my story did on its first day now I got a question from Challenger asking and suggesting: can Naruto absorb all of Kyuubi's chakra, strength, speed, knowledge and ect..., also can Naruto become a half-demon(because he did use all Kyuubi's chakra so there should be a side affect), also I think Naruto should stay with his ninja skills so no shinigami skills(maybe some Kido and the Flash Step) because he did just destroy 8(minus Kyuubi) demon lords with one attack which are from my own guess that Shukaku(one tail tanuki) was as strong as 5 Arrancars(5-10 in Espada) and 5 Vizards(Shinji Hirako, Ichigo, Kensei Muguruma, Love Aikawa, and R0juro Otoribashi), and also I wish for this to be a NarutoxHarem with 10 to 20 girls but it's your chose.: Okay to that I will answer that okay I myself am not completely sure on the first one but for right now I'll answer that as Naruto lost nearly all his memories so he doesn't remember he has the kyuubi in him and also in the last chapter the super powered rasengan thing had every drop of Kyuubi's chakra in it and so the fox is going to need awhile for his chakra to come back so he's going to stay quiet for a bit. For the half demon thing no personally it probably could happen but my goal is to keep Naruto weaker so that he has a lot of challenges ahead of him. The shinigami thing I've got that planned out as you're going to see what the deal with that is in a few chapters or whatever. Also to the super powered thing he used every drop of the Kyuubi's chakra plus his own huge amount of chakra which he had converted to the much stronger sage chakra so e isn't always that strong he used all of the Kyuubi's chakra so he will probably never get that strong again and even if he had all that chakra back he himself would only use it if he absolutely had to as it shortens his lifespan which is currently only three years before he dies. Lastly I completely suck at pairings so I don't think I could write a harem and try to keep this story mostly serious with some semi funny stuff.

Okay anyway if you have questions just ask now I have to shut up soon as this note is getting too long. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I don't own Bleach they each belong to their own creators/ owners or whatever I don't own anything that I use in here. On with the fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly stood and looked at the blond haired man who was staring at him.

"Why the hell are you staring me whoa?" Naruto finished falling back down as his legs felt weak.

"Hmm are you talking to me?" The blond man said cheerfully. That made Naruto stare at the man they were alone in the middle of what appeared to be a forest maybe woods? Naruto wasn't quite sure about that.

"Who else is there to talk to you weirdo!" Naruto screamed at the man as his temper started to rise.

"Yourself." Was the blondes answer as he continued to cheerfully stare at him. At this Naruto's eye started to twitch.

"Well I was talking to you so why are you staring at me you weirdo?!" Naruto screamed at the man yet again. The man looked at Naruto for a few seconds before answering.

"I'm staring at you because a boy in a weird orange jumpsuit just appeared out of nowhere that and has an unaverage power. Now wouldn't you stare if that happened?" Was the man's answer as he awaited a response from the teenager.

'I just appeared out of nowhere? Where am I? Where did I come from I can't remember where I'm from? What the hell is wrong with me?!' Naruto thought as he tried to remember what the hell happened.

"If you don't mind could you tell me what your name is?" the man asked as he stared curiously now instead of cheerfully. Naruto started thinking about it trying to remember who he was when a name started to sound in his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki I think who are you?" Naruto asked not really sure if he was correct about the name. The man paused as he heard what Naruto had said apparently the boy wasn't too sure about that at all. Either this Naruto was lying about his age or something happened and he doesn't remember. After realizing the boy Naruto was expecting an answer he put those thoughts away and answered.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara." The man now known as Kisuke answered simply.

"Assuming from the fact that you just appeared I guess you don't have a place to stay do you?" Kisuke asked as he stared at the boy in front of him. Naruto tried to see if he could remember anything but he could only find bits and pieces such as being a ninja something about a leaf and that his name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"No I guess I don't do you know anywhere I could stay?" Naruto asked as he held his head in annoyance.

"Of course I do!" Kisuke said cheerfully before grabbing Naruto and dragging him away to who knows where.

Meanwhile a young boy with spiky hair wearing a black kimono and carrying a huge sword was chopping through a giant monsters face which appeared to have a white mask made out of what looked like bone that was painted on. As soon as the sword tore through the mask the entire monster started fading away into nothing. The teenage boy stood there for a second before the shock of everything made him pass out leaving only a small black haired girl wearing a white kimono that stared in shock at the boy before walking over to him and dragging him back to a body that looked exactly like him before placing him on top of it and then he suddenly seeped into the body. After doing that the girl used some small object on the boy's family before slowly moving them inside and onto their beds. After she finished with that she walked outside wondered what to do about losing her powers.

"I'm going to need a gigai if I'm stuck here." The girl suddenly said to herself as she sat on the grass. After that she started to think where she could go to find a gigai.

Back with Naruto and Kisuke Naruto was being dragged through streets by Kisuke who was taking him somewhere he could stay. Naruto stared at the man as he was forcefully dragged through the streets and after a few minutes he could see a small store that said Urahara on it. Naruto easily figured out that the store must belong to Kisuke. Once they got to the store Kisuke stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto you can stay here until you find somewhere better don't worry about money or anything." Kisuke said cheerfully as he once again started dragging Naruto into the store. At first glance the store would look normal to most people but if you looked deeper into the store you would realize that this business was anything but normal. But no one ever looked deeper into the store and those few who did understood all of the secrets of the afterlife. Inside were gigai or fake bodies there was soul candy that separated the soul from the body and it replaced soul with another. It was primarily used to separate a soul from a gigai in a way that didn't make it look like the body died. But back to Naruto he was getting dragged to somewhere in the back of the store before finally Kisuke lead him into a room with a bed.

"Okay Naruto you can stay here for now this will be your room so go to sleep and we will have a talk about what's going on tomorrow and we are going to find out why you appeared, right now I have other business to attend to." And with that Kisuke closed the door to the room and walked away. Naruto heard the door to the entrance open and close meaning Kisuke had probably left to take care of this business. Naruto walked over to the bed and laid in it. He tried to sleep but Naruto just couldn't get to sleep so he started trying to go through his memories but he couldn't remember anything but his name. After trying to pry deeper he started to get a headache before he suddenly saw a mountain with four faces in his head. In his head the image started to get larger and he started to see more he started to make out some odd buildings before the pain of the headache got to be too much for him to handle and he stopped prying into his mind and held his head trying to get rid of the headache when he heard the door open and close. Naruto immediately quieted down and listened closely to see what business Kisuke had. Naruto didn't know why he was so curious but he had a felling it had something to do with his memories. He would have continued to think on the subject in hopes of returning at least some of his memories but Kisuke suddenly started talking so Naruto listened closely at the door.

"So it seems you really have a problem here don't you Rukia well I can see if I can get you a gigai."

"How soon can you get me a gigai and how much is this going to cost?" A girl's voice said this was Rukia if Naruto's guess was correct.

"Oh I can get it to you in a few minutes and this will be free so wait here." Kisuke replied cheerfully. And with that another door opened and closed. A few minutes later Naruto heard the same door open and close and heard Kisuke walk back out.

"Here is your gigai Rukia I hope everything works fine and I hope that you come back soon bye." After saying that Naruto heard what appeared to be shoving someone saying thank you the door opening and someone yelling before the door was shut. After hearing Kisuke walk to the back of the 

store and the silence that followed Naruto realized he was going to sleep. After he found out he was alone Naruto lied back down on the bed and closed his eyes forcing himself to sleep. After a few seconds everything went dark. Naruto woke up to a very sleepy looking yet still cheerful Kisuke.

"Get up Naruto we have a lot to talk about." Kisuke said his head peeking in through the door. After Kisuke was sure that Naruto had heard him he left to another section of the store, Naruto rolled over and looked straight up he was very mad because he still didn't remember anything and his headache hadn't gone away. Realizing that Kisuke was waiting for him Naruto got out of bed and walked to where he heard Kisuke talking. What Naruto arrived to was Kisuke sitting down eating while a very tall man was sitting at his side staring at the hall leading to the room he was staying in. Over to the side were two children who were sweeping around the store. One was a boy that had red spiky hair. The other was a young girl who had black hair in pigtails. After looking over everyone Naruto noticed the big man talking to Kisuke and pointing at Naruto. After that Kisuke gestured for Naruto to sit across from him.

"Naruto before we begin our talk I'd like to introduce you to the others staying here, this is TessaiTsukabishi," Kisuke gestured to the large man "he is my personal assistant here at this business, this is Jinta Hanakari," Kisuke then gestured to the red haired boy who was sweeping "he helps with some chores around here, and lastly this is Ururu Tsumugiya," Kisuke gestured to the last one there the little girl who was sweeping the floor near the entrance, " she also helps with cleaning around here. Along with me these will be who you will be staying with, now have something to eat." Kisuke said cheerfully as he gave Naruto a bowl of rice. Naruto ate the rice politely and once he finished he placed the bowl down and thanked Kisuke for the food before waiting to see what Kisuke wanted to say.

"Naruto I wanted to know where did you come from? And do you know why you appeared out of thin air?" Kisuke questioned Naruto as he wanted to figure out what was going on with this boy. Naruto remained silent for a second not sure what to say. Naruto tried to go through his memories to find out the answer but all he got was a bigger headache so he decided to answer honestly.

"I can't really remember anything. I'm not sure where I'm from or how I got here and every time I try to remember anything I just get a headache and I can't come up with anything. Last night was the hardest I've tried so far and I started to remember a village but then the pain got to be too much and I couldn't concentrate enough." Naruto answered completely truthfully which caused Kisuke to stare at him. After thinking for a bit Kisuke couldn't come up with a reason for the pain and the memory loss.

"Well Naruto I guess you must have amnesia or something the only way I could figure out what happened to head so that you can't remember without the pain is that you must have had a hard hit to the head or you were traumatized by something and your mind doesn't want you to figure out what happened. Well for now until you can remember about what happened you can stay here." Kisuke said as he thought about Naruto's situation.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here." Naruto said while bowing his head in thanks.

"Um you're welcome. Well if you're going to fit in here you're going to have to go to school. I'll get you into Karakura high school by the way the name of this town is Karakura town. Tomorrow you will go to school okay today you should walk around town and see if you can get used to it and memorize the paths that you need to know. Be back by night though and don't get hurt." Kisuke said as he thought about how to get this to work. Naruto nodded at what Kisuke said and started heading for the door.

"Oh and if you get lost don't worry I'll find you. Wait come back! You should get changed into some more common clothes there are some in the back." Kisuke said as Naruto left through the door. Naruto stopped and walked back inside and got changed into some clothes that looked like the ones he had seen on the few people passing by on the sidewalk. Naruto walked back out before looking at Kisuke to make sure that the clothes were correct who nodded at him so Naruto headed outside. Once Naruto stepped outside he looked around his surroundings and noticed that people were walking by so he walked over to them before walking on the same part of the ground as the others. Naruto noticed it was made out of rock and that it was separate to another part of the ground that had yellow lines on it. He also noticed that no one walked on that part of the ground. Suddenly a big metal machine flew by which shocked Naruto but he didn't let it show on his face. He noticed that the machine stopped at a red light on a post and that the machine moved on wheels. After looking around and seeing that no one else was shocked he figured that the machine was something common so he ignored it. After walking a bit more Naruto saw a large building that had a lot of teens coming out of it. After staring for a few moments Naruto noticed a boy with bright orange hair that stood out from the rest. It wasn't just the hair there was some odd felling coming off of him so Naruto walked in the direction that he was walking but that was kind of hard considering a lot of students were going in that direction. After a few minutes only a few people were walking in that direction but they all seemed to be walking together so Naruto figured it would be very easy to keep following him. As they kept walking the group started to look in the direction behind them apparently realizing that he was following them.

"Hey do you guys think that the guy back there is following us?" A brown haired boy named Keigo Asano said while looking at his friends Ichigo Kurosaki and Mizuiro Kojima.

"Maybe he's just going in the same direction as us." The orange haired one said this one was the one that had felt weird or different to Naruto. The boy Mizuiro agreed with Ichigo before they left too. After a few more minutes only the orange haired was left but soon he got to a building. A very large man greeted him oddly calling him Ichigo and his son before starting a fight with him that he lost and they both went inside. Naruto stared at the building for a bit before walking off. He had learned a lot today by following that boy. Naruto also learned something really important he was really going to need Kisuke to teach him about all the things he had seen today. Maybe he would learn what that big metal machine was.

(I really wanted to end the chapter here so that I could post the story but I'm gonna keep writing sure this is possibly the greatest moment I have to end the chapter but you people like reading a lot. Right.)

Naruto made his way back to the store it was dark by now and Kisuke was standing in front of the store waiting for Naruto to get back. Once he saw Naruto he opened the door and walked in waiting for Naruto.

"Kisuke I need a favor." Naruto said once he was in the building with Kisuke. Kisuke looked at Naruto for a bit before talking.

"What's the favor you need Naruto?" Kisuke asked curious as to why Naruto needed help.

"I need you to teach me about some of the things here. Such as the large metal machines that move by on wheels and the way the ground is divided I believe I will need to know this if I'm going to fit in here." Naruto asked politely. Kisuke frowned and thought for a bit he wouldn't mind helping Naruto out but as he thought about it he started to wonder just how much Naruto didn't know about. After a while of thinking about it Kisuke decided that it would be a good idea to teach Naruto and that he would start with the most important information at first to make sure Naruto fit in well enough to claim any suspicious activity from him as amnesia from an accident. This was going to be a long night. After a couple of hours Naruto was sure he had everything he needed to know memorized. Naruto and Kisuke both went to their separate rooms and got to sleep. Naruto woke up to what Kisuke told him was an alarm clock and he got out of bed. Naruto looked around the room and saw a uniform that looked like the ones the teens had worn when they walked out of the school yesterday. There was a note on the clothes too Naruto read the first part that said to put on his clothes and he headed to the eating area of the shop and saw in the note that the bag was a meal for him to eat at lunch time at school. He also saw a small rice ball for him to eat on the way to school. As Naruto left the building with a bag that he used to hold stuff that Kisuke said he would he started eating the rice ball before looking at what the note said about his schedule. After memorizing the contents of the note he put it in his bag before continuing on his way to school. When Naruto got there he saw a lot of kids going in the school while talking with each other. Naruto decided to follow a group of kids before stopping at the entrance. From what he remembered from the note he needed to get to the main office. He walked into the school and looked around trying to figure out where the main office was. Naruto looked at the closest person to him and decided to ask them.

"Um excuse me but I was wondering if you could tell me where the main office is?" Naruto asked an orange haired girl. It wasn't the same shade as Ichigo's it was darker. Her hair was very long to and she seemed very happy. She was with a group of her friends and appeared to be having fun with them. The girl looked at him strangely for a second before talking.

"Oh you must be new here the main office is down the hall and around the corner it has a sign near it to so you should find it. By the way what's your name? Mine is Orihime Inoue and this is my best friend Tatsuki Arisawa." Orihime said very happily as she introduced herself and her friend. Being polite Naruto introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said politely.

"While I would love to continue talking I have to go find out my classes." Naruto said before heading to the office. After Naruto got there Naruto was told his classes before the teacher was informed of him joining the class. Naruto waited outside of the door of his class until the teacher introduced him.

"Okay class we are getting a new student today so please welcome him to our class." The teacher said and told Naruto to come in.

"Hi my Name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet all of you." Naruto politely said.

"Okay Uzumaki please take a seat behind Kurosaki." The teacher said as she pointed to Ichigo. Naruto walked over and sat behind him. The day was pretty boring after that. They learned some stuff that Naruto memorized easily. The day was pretty boring before it was time for lunch. Naruto had no clue if he was supposed to go somewhere special to eat or not so he decided to follow someone. This someone ended up being Ichigo Kurosaki. Naruto followed him and his friends up to the roof entrance. They all went through the door and closed it. Naruto stared at the door for a few seconds before walking up and going through the door. Ichigo and his friends looked at Naruto as he came through the door. Naruto stared back at them before walking over to the other side of the roof before he started eating his lunch. Ichigo's friend Keigo instantly brought up the new guy.

"Ichigo that's the guy who was following us yesterday and now he's following us to where we eat this guy is stalking us!" Keigo said as he started to freak out. Ichigo stared at him for a second wondering if it was even worth getting involved in this conversation before deciding to shut Keigo up.

"The guy is new so yesterday he was probably following us to figure out where everything was. Today is his first day here so he probably didn't know where to go to eat so he followed us now shut up and let me eat in peace." Ichigo said to get Keigo to stop freaking out.

"Yeah he was probably just lost." Mizuiro added in. This caused Keigo to calm down and have him mumble a 'guess you right' before he went back to eating. Meanwhile Naruto was looking over the railing while eating his lunch. He looked down on all the students. They all seemed so happy just eating and talking having fun with their friends. Suddenly Naruto felt a pain well up in his chest and a sudden sadness rushed over him. Naruto could have sworn that he had seen a picture in his mind something in a frame. It had four people in it. One of people was a boy who had wild blonde hair and an odd orange jumpsuit similar to the one he had been wherein when he first got here. This boy must have been him when he was younger. Another person in the picture was a man he wore a mask and had one eye covered by a headband he also had silver hair that was pointing up defying gravity. The only girl in the picture was wearing a red dress. She had bright pink hair and green eyes for some reason Naruto felt very happy about her. Lastly Naruto saw a boy with black or grey eyes he had blue black hair and wore a blue shirt. He had on white shorts and he was scowling. Naruto felt strange about this one he felt that he knew him and he felt sad and angry at the boy. After thinking about the picture for a bit Naruto realized that he had just remembered something about his past. Smiling to himself Naruto finished his lunch and thought about what caused the memory to come out. Suddenly a bell rang and Naruto noticed all the students heading back to their classes. Naruto followed Ichigo and his friends back to 

class. Naruto went through the rest of the day without any interaction. So far no one had talked to him. But when the bell rang signaling that they were dismissed from the school Orihime found Naruto and started talking.

"Naruto since your new here and you probably don't have many friends yet do you want to be friends?" Orihime asked kindly. Naruto was surprised because he barely knew her but he decided having a friend would be a good thing.

"Sure being friends would be great." Naruto said happily. Something about having a friend had made all the sadness he had been feeling to go away.

"Naruto tomorrow you could have lunch with me and my friends. You know already Tatsuki, my other friends are Chizuru Honsho, Michiru Kogawa, Kuneida Ryou, and Mahana Natsui. So if you want you can come eat lunch together." Orihime told Naruto hoping that he would come and eat lunch with them as she was curious about him. Naruto thought for a bit it couldn't hurt to eat lunch with them.

"Sure that would be fun." Naruto decided. After that she said goodbye and met up with her friends. Naruto stood there for a second before following Ichigo out of the school. Naruto wasn't sure where to go right now. He didn't need to get back to the shop until later and he needed something to do. Naruto looked around and saw a park. He walked over and saw kids playing on a swing. For some reason Naruto felt really sad again looking at them. Naruto sat down and watched people run around and have fun. There were friends family's and couples running around. After awhile it got dark but Naruto didn't go back yet he had an odd feeling something was about to happen. After nothing happened Naruto stood up and got ready to leave when suddenly he heard a roar and a scream. Running in the park was a transparent little girl that had a chain coming out of her chest. Behind the girl was a huge monster that had a large white mask on. The monster looked disgusting and terrifying something that could make the bravest men shudder. The girl tripped and the monster lunged at her its mouth open ready to eat the little girl. Naruto moved as soon as he saw this and got between the monster and the little girl. The creature's teeth dug into Naruto's shoulder leaving a deep gash staining his shirt red. The creature move back shocked at the boy. He shouldn't have been able to see him this was what shocked the creature.

"Hmm you must possess power if you can see me human you will make a great meal." The creature said before lunging at Naruto intent on eating him. Naruto stood his ground and waited for the creature. Naruto in instinct moved to the side dodging the lunge before getting into an odd stance waiting for the monster to get up. After a second the thing spun around and charged Naruto. This time Naruto didn't dodge instead he swung out with his leg and smashed his foot into the monsters mask making a large crack in it. The monster in rage struck out with its claw clipping Naruto in the side. Naruto dodged and swung out landing a hard kick to the monsters shoulder. This continued Naruto getting clipped by attacks while landing hard hits in return. After a few minutes of this Naruto slipped up and got stabbed through the stomach with a claw. Naruto was shocked by the sudden pain. So this was how it was going to end him getting eaten by a giant monster. Suddenly memories hit Naruto memories of him making a lot of clones appeared and Naruto suddenly saw hands placed in odd shapes in his head. 

Naruto suddenly remembered they were called hand seals and that there were twelve each appeared in his head and he felt as though he had known them his entire life. He remembered one special one a cross shaped seal. Naruto remembered about chakra and how to mold it. Naruto was inches from death the monster was about to eat him when suddenly Naruto put his hands in a cross seal and suddenly another Naruto appeared and kicked straight through the monsters arms. Now free Naruto charged the hollow and with a powerful roundhouse kick he tore through the monsters mask making him turn into dust. The second Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto stared at the little girl.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked the little girl. She nodded scared and thanked him before she ran away. Naruto stared after her before he limped off to Kisuke's shop. That night he would learn the secrets of the afterlife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wanted to keep writing but I felt like giving you guys a chapter. This probably would have been done a lot faster if more people reviewed. Now I allowed anonymous reviews so you people who don't have an account can review please review you can only say one or two words but just say something anything will make me write more faster. Ask questions because I will answer if it's possible. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter after I post this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Ughhhh my computer is not working with me. Things keep messing up so I might have problems with writing a long chapter. Also I'm starting to get a bit annoyed. I have at least I have seven hundred hits, it's in four communities, there are 8 people putting this story in their favorites, and 9 people put this on alerts. Yet I still only have six reviews come the fuck on please just write something with so few reviews I'm wondering if I should just ditch the story because almost no one is telling me whether it's good or not. Okay maybe ditching the story is going a bit far but please it helps me if you review it means that I'm doing something right. Anyway I'm going to write this chapter but I can't really put my all into it because I feel like no one gives a damn there is a little box in the bottom left corner of the page. Click on it and go to review then just put in whatever a single word would be fine. I'm sure you can take a moment out of your lives and start writing reviews for the stories you read. I'll admit I never use to review the stories I read but it makes authors feel better about the story if you review so please review. Anyway on to other things I don't have much to say other than I have no idea what I am going to do with this chapter I have no plans for what is going to happen in this chapter so it might take awhile for me to write this. Disclaimer: I own nothing I put into this story I don't own any bleach characters or Naruto characters or anything else I put into this story. I don't have a great memory so not everything I write will be close to how things are supposed to go. On with the fic!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived at the front of Kisuke's shop and started limping to the front door. Ururu saw him coming and went to open the door. When she noticed that he was in pain Ururu called for Kisuke. Kisuke arrived at the door to see Ururu helping Naruto to the entrance. Kisuke went over to Naruto and dragged him over to a seat and called for Tessie to bring first aid equipment.

"Naruto what happened?" Kisuke asked worried. He had a feeling it had to do with that hollows presence. Naruto looked at Kisuke for a bit while he was getting treatment for his wounds. After thinking about what to say Naruto told Kisuke exactly what happened from seeing the little girl to fighting the giant monster and about getting random memories. Kisuke was surprised he had known that Naruto wasn't normal but he didn't think that he would have any ability to interact with spirits and hollows. After going over everything Naruto had said Kisuke decided to tell Naruto about what he saw and about shinigami and soul society.

"Naruto that monster that you saw is called a hollow. It is a spirit that became evil, a spirit that was eaten by other hollows, or a soul of someone who was evil while they were alive. Hollows eat spirits that are good. Those kind of souls are the souls of people of people who have died and have yet to be sent to soul society. Those souls have a chain of faith on them when the chain is completely gone the souls will be turned into a hollow. Soul society is where souls go after a shinigami sends them there with konso. Shinigami live in a special part of soul society called Seireitei. A shinigamis job is to send souls to soul society and to destroy hollows." Kisuke explained to Naruto.

(Okay I think I explained that well enough most of you probably don't want to keep reading a boring explanation but if you want it I'll edit it later)

Naruto nodded as he listened to the explanation. It made a lot of sense when you put it together like that. Thinking about it Naruto wondered how Kisuke knew this. Naruto looked around the room for a bit before putting the fact that some girl came here the other day and got something called a gigai. Thinking about how Kisuke knew all of this Naruto came up with one way that made sense as to how he knew all of this. Kisuke was a shinigami it actually made sense if you thought about it. Naruto decided to confront him on this.

"Kisuke you're a shinigami aren't you?" Naruto asked shocking Kisuke. Kisuke had no idea how Naruto was able to figure that out.

"Yeah you're right I am a shinigami. How did you figure that out?" Kisuke asked Naruto curious as to how he figured out he was a shinigami.

"Lucky guess." Naruto answered shortly. Kisuke knew that wasn't the truth but didn't bother trying to figure it out. After a few minutes they had Naruto bandaged up and he went to bed. Kisuke continued to explain about soul society to Naruto the next day. Naruto didn't go to school for the next two days to to the many wounds he had gotten from the fight. This wasn't that big an impact on many of the students at school but Orihime was worried if Naruto was okay. Naruto had looked fine when he had left school two days ago but now he just disappeared. When she noticed him walk into class she ran up to him asking where he had been.

"Sorry I was having a bit of trouble getting completely settled in so I missed school but everything is okay now." Naruto answered completely lying. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth about fighting a giant monster and getting a crash course in the afterlife and about this world and history. So he would have to lie and for some reason he seemed to do a good job at that. Orihime seemed to believe his answer and asked if he wanted to eat with her today. Naruto agreed and the day went on without much problem. Then came lunch, Orihime dragged Naruto with her outside to the tree where she had lunch. Naruto noticed a few girls there. They must have been her friends. Orihime quickly introduced him to them. They were pretty nice but a bit weird too. Chizuru didn't seem to like him at first but got over it. After watching for a bit Naruto realized that Chizuru seemed to like Orihime and Tatsuki would get into fights with her. Surprisingly this made Naruto feel happy and sad at the same time. No, sad wasn't the right word he felt empty. Naruto figured it had something to do with his past. They asked him a few questions about his life and he made up a few lies based on what Kisuke had told him about this world, when asked if he liked anyone he misunderstood and answered no after thinking about any possible confusion it could cause if he answered it as in who he liked as friends. That was something Naruto didn't really understand. He seemed to be able to lie, come up with things on the spot, and he seemed to be able to think about multiple out comes at once and in a few seconds. Naruto thought about this for a bit before he chalked it up to his past. When lunch ended he went back to class and noticed that Ichigo seemed to be missing for the day. Everyone was chatting as the here and it was free period and the teacher wasn't there. Suddenly Ichigo jumped up through the window shocking everyone including Naruto. Instantly Naruto noticed something was wrong. Ichigo never smiled like that. And the presence around him wasn't right either. This was definitely Ichigo's body but it wasn't Ichigo at the same time. Now Naruto was positive that it wasn't Ichigo because while he hadn't none him for long 

he had gathered enough about Ichigo to tell that he would never attempt to kiss Orihime and Tatsuki. After that happened Tatsuki was practically trying to kill Ichigo and she threw desks at him. After a few seconds of this Naruto saw something that confused him. Another Ichigo came in through the window wearing black robes and he had a giant sword across his back. No one else seemed to notice the second Ichigo except the fake one. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized Ichigo was a shinigami. The fake Ichigo and the apparently real Ichigo started fighting making the others freak out about a ghost or something. Suddenly the fake Ichigo ran off with the real Ichigo chasing after him. Naruto was really tempted to follow him but he knew that would lead to questions that he didn't feel like answering. So the day went on but it was anything but normal. Constant whispers about Ichigo went on that day. Eventually everyone went home and everything was oddly normal. No more of those monsters seemed to come that day so Naruto went back to school and everything seemed normal now Ichigo apparently told some lie to get them to forget about yesterday and things went like this for awhile with nothing seeming out of the ordinary. Something happened though Ichigo acted oddly nice and happy one day. Naruto was sure that the smile was fake and after thinking it over for a bit Naruto couldn't figure out why Ichigo was so different today. Eventually Naruto gave up trying to figure it out and listened to Tatsuki as she told Orihime why he was so different today. Apparently tomorrow was the anniversary of Ichigo's mother's death and this was his way to cope with her death. From what Tatsuki said Ichigo wouldn't be in school the next day. And she was right as he didn't show up Naruto was really curious as to what was going on. The next day Ichigo came back but he seemed different apparently something big had happened and Ichigo seemed to act much different. Now Naruto really wished that he had been there to see what had happened. Things were pretty quiet after that and eventually tests began and Naruto thought he did fine on them.

"Wow Naruto you did really good Naruto you got in the top five." Orihime said happily. Naruto smiled before replying.

"You did better than me though you're really smart you know Orihime." Naruto was trying to make the girl happy she had become a really good friend after awhile and while this made Naruto happy he still hadn't gotten to talk to Ichigo which he intended to do on the first day. Sadly he hadn't been able to say more than two words to the boy in the last month.

"Thank you Naruto but that was mostly luck. Uryuu did really good though he made the top." Orihime said happy for the praise but at the same time somewhat embarrassed by it. Ichigo was looking at the grades too.

"Who's Uryuu Ishida I don't remember him?" Ichigo asked looking at the name. Naruto saw his chance and answered before anyone else had the chance to answer.

"Uryuu is a boy in our class. I'm surprised that you wouldn't remember him. He's right over there if you want to meet him." Naruto said pointing at a boy who had been looking at the grades that was now walking away. Ichigo was about to go talk to him when Keigo started freaking out about everyone doing well on the tests. After punching him Ichigo looked around for Uryuu but couldn't find him. Sighing he walked to his next class. Naruto was starting to get angry Ichigo hadn't said anything to 

him. Seriously why was the boy so quiet? This was starting to piss Naruto off so he followed Ichigo for the rest of the day. After school Naruto gave up following Ichigo and went back to Kisuke's to do some minor chores. Man he was unlucky because he would have seen some interesting developments. Uryuu met up with Ichigo and Rukia that night. He explained about how he hated shinigami and how they were not necessary. But sadly Naruto missed all of this and he would yet again be pissed that Ichigo was acting different and he didn't know why. The next day after school Naruto followed Ichigo again and this time he saw him and Uryuu arguing.

"Oh that's right you are only a substitute shinigami that means you can't do anything unless Rukia says you can." Uryuu said pissing Ichigo off. Suddenly Ichigo took a pill and his body separated and now there were two Ichigo's one in shinigami form and the other in school uniform. Uryuu smirked at this.

"Alright lets fight then Uryuu!" Ichigo yelled. This felt oddly familiar to Naruto.

"Fighting you would be pointless I'm going to prove that there is no need for shinigami!" Uryuu yelled before pulling out something that looked like a coin.

"This is hollow bait when I crush it hundreds of hollows will show up. We'll have a competition whoever destroys the most hollows wins." Uryuu said shocking Ichigo and Naruto.

"Wait stop!"Ichigo said but it was too late Uryuu crushed the bait and hollows started appearing in the sky. Naruto quickly ran off to go try to stop hollows in other parts of the town. Naruto ran into a group of about twenty of them at a park there was a boy from school there along with a little girl. The boys name was Sado or Chad as most people called him and his arm was covered in some kind of armor. The dust that appeared when hollows are destroyed was there too that meant that Chad had just killed a hollow. Sadly taking out one hollow seemed to be more than Chad could handle and he fell to the ground barely conscience. The girl looked very scared as she stared at the hollows. Naruto realized that the hollows were going to try to kill the girl so he jumped into action by running towards the girl kicking one of the hollows with a roundhouse to the mask that knocked the hollow into another. After that Naruto stepped in front of the girl. Normally he would have told her to get out of the way but that left the large boy there and he knew she couldn't lift him so he decided that it would be easier to have them together than apart.

"Kid stay behind me with that boy." Naruto spoke preparing for a dangerous fight.

"What are you talking about you can't take on all of those things!"The girl said thinking that the man was insane for thinking he could win.

"Don't worry I'll take them down kid. What's your name it's getting kind of annoying calling you kid?"Naruto said confidently. The little girl was shocked at how stupid he was being. There was no way he could beat all of them. Then she registered his question and answered.

"My name's Karin Kurosaki." Naruto was about to make a comment about her last name to see if she was Ichigo's sister but suddenly the hollows jumped at them. Naruto stood his ground and fought 

them back while only getting some small cuts from them and successfully knocking all of them back. One of the hollows attacked Karin from behind and he had to use every bit of his strength to push himself behind her fast enough to catch his arm. As soon as he grabbed onto the giant arm he punched his fist straight through the mask causing it to snap in half making the hollow disappear. Naruto took a second to breathe but that was a second to long as a hollow tore its claws across his back and knocking him in the air. Another hollow punched him in mid air sending Naruto towards another hollow that grabbed him and slammed him into the ground sending dust up. Naruto realized that he didn't stand a chance at winning. He tried making shadow clones but they were easily destroyed as he continued to get smacked around.

'I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!' Naruto realized as he could do nothing to fight back. Just as he was about to be impaled by the claws of one of the hollows everything just seemed to freeze and it happened again the memories struck him but this time it wasn't just something small. He saw people heard names places. He remembered Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. He suddenly saw how to use replacement jutsu and how to use transformation. Images of a man with long spiked white hair teaching him appeared and then he saw it. No, he felt it the energy the chakra spinning in his hand a word came to mind. Rasengan, he recognized it an attack stronger than anything else. Then suddenly a dark, cruel feeling came it wasn't just evil it was malicious it was sick and sadistic. A cruel laugh followed this and blinding red too.

Karin was terrified as the boy looked like he was about to die. But that terror got worse as a cruel feeling swept across the entire park. The pure killing intent caused her to pass out in fear. A dark sadistic grin appeared on Naruto's and whisker marks showed up on Naruto's face and his eyes turned blood red with slit pupils. He disappeared as he was almost impaled by claws. He then created a dark red rasengan and he charged at the hollow that tried to impale him and he destroyed it with the rasengan. Naruto ran around at high speeds tearing the hollows to shreds with the rasengan. As he landed on the ground the red started to disappear and he turned back to normal. Naruto decided to figure out what happened later the boy was starting to wake up and the girl was starting to stand too. Naruto saw a giant crack appear in the sky and he was about to run towards it when he ran out of energy so instead of charging into the battle he went to the much closer Urahara shop and passed out in the dirt in front of the shop.

Naruto woke up in his bed in the middle of the night. He walked outside his room and noticed on a calendar that over a day had passed since he fainted on the ground. No one was around but suddenly he felt something off. It was energy, the same large burst of energy he had felt the day he woke up Naruto ran over to where he felt the burst and he saw Ichigo along with Uryuu who was on the ground. Across from Ichigo was a man with red hair and a broken sword. Next to him was a man with no expression on his face it was emotionless. In his hand he held half of Ichigo's sword. And finally off to the side was Rukia who looked sad. Ichigo was injured and the two other men who were also shinigami apparently talked too quietly for Naruto to hear and they were about to leave before Naruto called out.

"Hey you two over here!" Naruto shouted. But instead of the two men looking at him they completely ignored him while Rukia looked at him holding her arm in pain while Uryuu barely twitched his head in Naruto's direction.

"W-what?" Rukia stuttered quietly. She was scared and sad. She could barely keep from crying at the shock of what had happened because of her. Naruto didn't look at her though he stared straight at the two men.

"I'm not taking about you I'm talking to the two shinigami in front of me." Naruto said calmly. This got a reaction from the two men they both turned their heads in his direction.

"You can see us? Then I guess you're like these two and you're gonna try to stop us." The redhead said. Naruto stared at him emotionlessly.

"Yes I'm going to stop you not because of any connection I feel to Rukia I barely know her. I'm stopping you because of what you did to these two." Naruto said gesturing to Ichigo and Uryuu.

"Before we fight what are your names? My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Fine my name is Renji Abarai." The redhead answered. The black haired one remained silent before answering.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." The other man was very short with his answer. Naruto immediately made the name connection. So this was Rukia's family. Renji was about to step up to fight but Byakuya pushed him back.

"I'll take care of him Renji." Byakuya said wanting to finish this fast. So he drew his sword and he moved at a speed that Naruto could barely keep up with. He went in for a stab directly in front of the surprised Naruto.

"Brother don't! Please stop!" These were Rukia's shouts as her brother moved. At the last possible second Naruto spun having the blade pass just pass his back while he swung a backhand at Byakuya's head who, shocked, just barely ducked and then he swung his blade to chop Naruto in half. Somehow Naruto found his reaction time much better and he jumped leaving the blade to pass just under him. Naruto spun in mid air and swung a kick at Byakuya's head but he jumped out of the way in time. Naruto landed and charged forward aiming a punched straight at Byakuya's face but again Byakuya dodged. Naruto then started rapidly throwing punches which Byakuya continually knocked to the sides using his sword. Naruto got tired of this and threw a combination which consisted of two punches then a roundhouse kick which Byakuya dodged again until the roundhouse which he blocked with the side of his sword. Byakuya used the chance by pushing Naruto's leg down and thrusting forward skimming Naruto tearing the school shirt he was wearing. Naruto took advantage of Byakuya's forward momentum and tried to swipe his legs but Byakuya jumped over the leg sweep.

"This is getting boring time to finish this." Byakuya said. Rukia finally got over the shock of seeing her quiet classmates skill yelled at him.

"Stop this give up you can't beat him he is too strong!" Rukia didn't want to see anyone else get hurt because of her. Instead of stopping like she had hoped he just flashed her a fox-like grin.

"You don't want to go with them. That's what I've gathered they are gonna take you back to soul society and you don't want to go back. I have a feeling that if you do bad things will happen if you do. I promise that I won't let you die. I promise that I won't let them force you to do something you don't want to if you want to stay here I won't let them stop you. I never go back on my promises." Naruto said and with that he got ready as Byakuya charged some of his reiatsu into a single strike and into his step. And then Byakuya disappeared charging at Naruto ready to kill and Naruto as fast as possible made his chakra spin and they clashed the rasengan and Byakuya's blade striking. A bright flash of light flashed and then an explosion happened. Byakuya skidded back with a few minor cuts while Naruto on the ground blood flowing from multiple wounds Ichigo was shocked. He didn't know that Naruto could be that strong. As Byakuya turned around Rukia agreed to go without a fight. Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's pant leg before Rukia kicked his hand saying he didn't deserve to touch her brother sadly. After that she said to die peacefully and that if he lived not to come after her. Then he saw them go through a door that had appeared after Renji stabbed his now normal sword forward and turned it. Just before he saw the blonde guy in the green outfit that had helped with Kon then he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God that took a long time okay sorry I'm in school now and I have a lot of work so its kinda hard to keep up with everything oh and just so you know I wrote more than half this chapter today from 2:00 am to 5:00am so it may not sound great now im begging you for the love of everything good in this world please review I cant get motivated with so few reviews. Please review pwetty pwease. Any way deathmachine2 out.


End file.
